


a little weird

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Both of them are switches, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys Kissing, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Top Bang Chan, and ji calls chan daddy heh, chan gets cucked by changbin this is all, changbin flashes them by accident and he has SUCH a big dick, cuckholding, jisung also calls chan puppy, jisung getting blueballed :(, so much sex... theyre insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Chan can do a lot and he knows it. He studies hard and has the grades to prove it. He’s always sweet to the people around him, and knows how to let his admirers down gently when they confess to him. There’s only been one thing that had him fumbling: asking Jisung to go on a date with him. Now, he thinks he’s found a second one.He can’t seem to ask Changbin if he’d want to fuck his boyfriend.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 345





	a little weird

**Author's Note:**

> wow i really wanted to finish and post this so here it is!!! i based this off of a thread i had written previously (almost a year ago now actually) but fleshed it out a lot more and made it a lot more spicy (thank u changbin) for my dear friend ly on nsfw twt <3 
> 
> not proofread at ALL but i just wanted to post this!! even tho i am in the middle of my exams but i love yall so we fr out here ig,, i apologise for choppy writing and i hope you like it!
> 
> EDIT 9/9/20: this fic has been edited to only include ot8, due to woojin's recent allegations. i am no longer supporting him and he will be removed from all my works. i hope you can understand.

Jisung treads carefully, heels of his boots clacking dully against the floor of the locker room. His soles squeak, beginning to fan himself from how humid the room is, located next to the showers and full of musty boy sweat. He sits down on the bench between the rows of lockers, some haphazardly left open by the some of the soccer players. 

He swings his legs, chewing on his lower lip as he waits. Jisung had watched the boys practice today, not really understanding much as they did drills and laps. He had only really stared at his boyfriend Chan today, like most other days. Probably as he pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his chiseled abs. 

They had made it a thing when they first started dating, where Jisung would sit in the bleachers to watch Chan during soccer practice, and Chan would sit with Jisung in the art room and hold his hand while he worked on his next piece. He couldn’t really complain. He liked spending time with Chan, and he liked watching him play. And five months in, he’s gotten used to the hot afternoons, with the sun in his eyes.

The baby blue sweater he has on is thick, making him uncomfortable in the stuffy room. He wonders why he chose this outfit when he knows it always gets this warm in here. He hopes Chan will come soon. 

“Babe!” Jisung hears, over the loud yelling and chattering of the boys behind him. Speak of the devil.

Chan approaches him, absolutely drenched. His skin glistens with sweat, and his shirt is a deep red, soaked in it. Jisung softens as Chan’s hands rest on his hips, leaning in to press their lips together chastely. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to get Jisung dirty, and Jisung appreciates the sentiment, despite how much he misses his boyfriend.

Jisung already craves Chan’s firm touch as they part, Chan moving to grab a towel from his locker. Unlike his teammates who have things falling to the floor upon opening their lockers, Chan keeps his in order, clothes and towels folded neatly atop his bag. He wouldn’t have even thought about dating a jock, but Chan isn’t like the jocks he’s seen. 

He saunters over to Chan, leaning against the lockers as Chan towels at his hair. “I missed you,” Chan says, looking at Jisung and smiling. He’s dropped the towel to his neck, which Jisung tugs at to pull Chan closer to him, pressing their lips together again. 

He doesn’t know where his sudden neediness manifested from, but it curls in his gut as Chan’s lips part slightly, Jisung licking slowly into his mouth. 

That is, until he hears cat-calling and whooping from the others in the room, and grumbles when they part. 

“Get a room!” Minho, one of Chan’s teammates hollers. Jisung’s cheeks flush a little, as Changbin and Hyunjin whistle from the back. Chan laughs politely, urging the rest of the boys out of the room and to the showers. 

And they do, unable to say no to their captain, leaving Chan and Jisung alone in the locker room. “What’s up with you today, baby?” Chan asks. “You’re so needy.”

Jisung steps closer to Chan, burying his face in Chan’s neck and breathing his scent in. “I missed you.”

“My pretty baby,” Chan mumbles, taking Jisung into his arms and pressing their bodies together. His arm wraps around Jisung’s waist, letting Jisung sniff him. “God, you stink,” Jisung complains, but goes back in all the same.

“You love it,” Chan says, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, I do.”

Chan cranes his neck to kiss Jisung’s cheek, indulging in the way Jisung nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Too busy peppering Jisung’s cheek with kisses, he doesn’t notice Jisung grinding against his thigh until he lets out a little whimper.

A wicked grin forms on Chan’s face, pulling Jisung closer to him. Jisung squeals, Chan squeezing his ass playfully. He laughs. “You’re so hard already. What’s gotten into you?”

Jisung shrugs, hiding his face as he feels embarrassment wash over him. Chan pats his butt, their unspoken agreement to get Jisung to jump into Chan’s arms, the older man carrying him now. Knowing how much Jisung likes being carried and getting off to how strong Chan is, he’s glad his boyfriend indulges him.

He can’t help himself, mind fuzzy with want, rutting up into Chan’s hipbone in a desperate need for pleasure. “I want you, Channie,” Jisung moans, his voice barely a whisper, but turning Chan on just the same. “You’re so hot, you’re always so hot.”

“You wanna fuck here? Or we could go home-”

“No!” Jisung protests. “I need it now. I need you so bad, Channie.”

Chan just hums, pleased with Jisung’s eager response. “Alright, baby. I’ll be quick.”

He leans Jisung against the lockers. Jisung wiggles in Chan’s hold, unbuttoning his jeans to push them past the swell of his ass. “Do you have lube?” The question barely leaves Chan’s mouth, eyes immediately drawn to the pretty pink panties Jisung has on. They’re simple, but now that Jisung’s fully hard, his cock peeks out over the hem, tip flushed an angry red. 

“No need, I prepped earlier,” Jisung announces confidently, causing Chan to almost drop him. Jisung squeaks at the sudden feeling of falling, but Chan is quick to catch him. 

“God, you’re hot,” Chan sighs contentedly, hand snaking in to feel about the cleft of Jisung’s ass. Sure enough, the firm silicone base of a buttplug sticks out underneath the fabric, Chan feeling for it and thrusting it in and out of Jisung shallowly. 

Jisung convulses in Chan’s arms, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he gasps. “Fuck, Chan,” Jisung moans.

“That’s the idea, babe,” Chan grins, getting a firm grip on the plug, pulling it out of Jisung entirely. Jisung whines at the feeling of being empty, feeling lube begin to drip out of his hole, wetting the fabric of his panties already. 

One arm holding onto Chan tightly, plug held tightly in his hand, the other moves to move his panties out of the way, giving his boyfriend easier access to his hole. “Fuck me, please. I’m ready,” Jisung begs. 

With Jisung’s legs secured around his waist, Chan doesn’t waste a second in dropping his shorts and boxers down to his ankles. Quickly, he lines up his cock with Jisung’s hole. He teases, the tip running over it. “You’re so wet for me, hm?” Chan grunts, absolutely filthy in Jisung’s ear. “You’d take my cock so well.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jisung groans in a hurried whisper, the title slipping past his lips. “Fuck me already-!”

He’s cut off as Chan pushes into him, Chan sinking him down onto his cock easily. “You feel so good, baby. So fucking good,” Chan moans, pressing Jisung firmly up against the thin metal. 

Chan wastes no time thrusting into Jisung, the fabric of Jisung’s soft sweater bunching up against his back. The squelch of Chan’s cock fucking into him is near-obscene, and he feels lube trickle down his ass and thigh. The clanging of metal under him is loud, and doesn’t help with them staying quiet. 

Jisung’s hands, having found their way back to Chan’s shoulders, grip tightly and bunch the damp fabric up. He’s glad he’d prepped well today, but Chan’s cock is always thick and fills him up all too well. “Channie, Channie!” Jisung moans unabashedly, seemingly uncaring about getting caught.

“Be quiet, baby. We might get caught,” Chan soothes, despite his unrelenting thrusts into Jisung. 

Jisung lets out an “Mmph!”, clamping his mouth shut but unable to completely keep himself quiet. “I can’t, Chris, you feel too good-!” He squeaks, his voice cracking on the last word as Chan’s cock brushes against his prostate. Chan always loves when Jisung calls him that.

Chan stills his hips, eliciting a whine from Jisung. He avoids the puppy eyes Jisung probably has, because he can’t deny him when he looks at him like that. Instead, he focuses on holding Jisung steady as he pulls his panties off his slender legs, bunching them up in his hand. 

He asks Jisung to open his mouth, to which the younger obliges easily. “Since you can’t keep quiet,” Chan says in a low voice, stuffing Jisung’s mouth with his own panties. “I’ll help you keep your mouth shut, okay? Your moans are only for me to hear.”

Jisung looks adorable like this, mouth stuffed and eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Chan kisses Jisung’s cheek. “Tap my shoulder twice if anything’s wrong, alright?”

Jisung nods, prompting Chan to start up his thrusts again. 

His moans are quieter now, muffled from the soft fabric, but Chan savours them all the same. Jisung can never stop himself from making noise when they have sex, and Chan absolutely loves it. 

“You’re still so loud, sweetheart,” Chan coos. “What if someone walked in on us? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Chan’s thrusts slow to an excruciating pace, grinding into the younger more than anything else. Jisung whines. “Who will it be, then? Minho? Or Hyunjin?” 

Jisung shakes his head, mind hazy with wanting Chan to just  _ move _ . There’s a nagging thought of how Chan seems to want to get cucked by one of his teammates, but he leaves that right where it’s meant to be: in the back of his mind.

“What about Changbin?” 

_ Fuck.  _ Jisung whines louder at that. “He’s so big and strong, he’d toss you around and use you however he’d like. You’d love that, huh?”

He nods quickly, hair falling into his eyes. Chan seems to like that response, hips stuttering and fucking particularly deep into him. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Chan groans quietly by Jisung’s ear, almost inaudible over his sloppy thrusts and the smaller man being fucked back into the metal over and over again. “So fucking good for me.”

Jisung lets out a particularly long, muffled moan, tightening around Chan, before he comes in long, thick stripes across Chan’s jersey. His blissed-out state is enough to send Chan over the edge, coming deep inside Jisung with one final thrust.

They stay like that momentarily, chests heaving as they catch their breaths, Jisung full of Chan’s cum. Chan maneuvers them gently, placing Jisung belly down on the bench so he can pull out, proceeding to plug him up. Jisung hums happily, and lets Chan remove the panties from his mouth.

He puts them on, now damp with saliva. He makes himself presentable as Chan does the same, quickly pulling his soiled jersey off and balling it, changing into his casual clothes. Jisung takes the chance to ogle Chan’s toned body, only stopping when Chan shoves him playfully. 

Impeccable timing. Just as Chan comes to sit with him on the bench, arms moving to hold him as he kisses him, footsteps patter toward them. They turn to see Changbin, towel draped low on his hips, his hair dripping wet. His pecs are clearly defined, and arms bulge as he fumbles around in his locker in the other aisle for his clothes. When did Changbin get so buff? 

He pulls them out triumphantly, and apparently having zero shame, he drops the towel to his feet, leaving him fully naked, giving them a perfect side view. He must not have noticed they were there, but Jisung nearly chokes. Even when he’s soft, his cock is  _ so pretty _ , and the boyfriends gawk wide-eyed. His cock is thick, not too long but is comparable to Chan’s own.

Changbin hums unknowingly, eyes closed as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He turns, facing Chan and Jisung now, and meets their eyes when he fumbles his way through the neckhole.

“Fuck!” Changbin exclaims, hands darting to cover himself up. “Sorry, I didn’t expect anyone else to be here.”

He turns away from them, plump ass still on full display, quickly pulling on a pair of underwear and sweatpants. Jisung and Chan chuckle under their breath, sharing a look. 

“I’m sorry for basically flashing you guys,” Changbin stammers, face flushed. “So embarrassing.”

Chan laughs, eyes crinkling, “No worries, man. Water under the bridge. Didn’t even see your dick.”

“You totally did,” Jisung mutters, but is loud enough for all of them to hear in the otherwise quiet room. 

“Shut the fuck up, babe,” Chan says with gritted teeth, whacking Jisung’s arm hard while still smiling politely at Changbin, who only laughs.

  
  


“What the fuck was that all about?” Jisung asks now. They hold hands as they walk to Chan’s car, Jisung squeezing tightly. 

“What?”

“The getting cucked by Changbin thing?”

Chan blinks quickly. “I-”

“You sound  _ really _ into Changbin fucking me,” Jisung says, tone undiscerning. It makes Chan’s skin crawl. Is this how their relationship is going to end -- just because he wants to see his pretty baby getting railed by another man?

Chan opens the passenger door for Jisung, unsure of what to say. He jogs over to the driver’s seat, shifting uncomfortably under Jisung’s intense gaze as he gets in.

“Is… Is that bad?” Chan murmurs quietly once he’s seated, the most timid Jisung’s ever seen him.

Jisung sighs, hand resting on Chan’s thigh. “No, it isn’t. Changbin is really hot,” he chuckles under his breath.

Chan meets Jisung’s eyes, warm and accepting and looking at him with what he hopes is love. “Changbin finds you really hot too.”

Jisung makes a strange noise, his face turning red. “Are we really doing this? It’s so… weird.”

There’s a sinking feeling in his gut. “I mean, I know it’s dumb, we have each other and I should be perfectly content with that-”

“Chan,” Jisung cuts him off. “It’s not stupid. I like knowing what gets you off, okay? We can try this out.” 

“You’d tell me if you were uncomfortable?” Chan asks, still unsure. Jisung moves closer to him, squeezing his thigh reassuringly.

Jisung leans forward to press their lips together. “Of course, babe. I trust you.”

“I love you so much.”

Another smack of their lips. “I know. And you’re cleaning me out when we get back to yours.”

  
  


Chan can do a lot and he knows it. He studies hard and has the grades to prove it. He’s always sweet to the people around him, and knows how to let his admirers down gently when they confess to him. There’s only been one thing that had him fumbling: asking Jisung to go on a date with him. Now, he thinks he’s found a second one. 

He can’t seem to ask Changbin if he’d want to fuck his boyfriend.

The words always dissipate on the tip of his tongue once Chan has Changbin’s attention, or he’s too busy to sit down with both Changbin and Jisung to let Jisung do the talking.

And it’s not like Chan can get it out of his head either. 

“Oh, fuck, Chan-!” Jisung gasps, as Chan pounds into him mercilessly. Chan’s hold on his hips is bruising, and Jisung can’t help but let Chan fuck him as he pleases, too boneless to demand anything else.

They’re in Chan’s bedroom, having been bored out of their minds after school and with nothing to do, they do the only thing their horny monkey brains drift to. 

Jisung’s legs hanging over Chan’s broad shoulders, he can feel Chan’s cock so much deeper in him, and he goes absolutely crazy for it. He jerks himself off as Chan ploughs him, every upstroke matching each of Chan’s thrusts. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Chan growls. “So easy to fuck, my little slut.”

Jisung moans unabashedly, amidst the knocking of Chan’s bedframe against the wall. “Would you even be able to tell? If you had someone else’s cock in you? Or does a slut like you just need to be filled?” 

Chan’s cock brushes against his prostate over and over, causing his eyes to roll back into his head from the pleasure. Jisung nods, mouth wide open as he gasps brokenly.

“Would love to watch you get fucked by someone else, baby. You’d look so good taking Changbin’s cock, hm?”

“Oh my God, Chan, please!” Jisung is on the verge of tears as he speaks, desperate for release.

“Come for me, baby.”

Jisung’s eyes fly open, cursing loudly as he comes onto Chan’s bare chest. Chan’s thrusts slow now, rolling his hips into his boyfriend as he comes down from his high, pleasantly surprised at his reaction. 

“You seem to like the idea of Changbin fucking you too,” Chan observes. Jisung’s cock twitches weakly, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Says you,” Jisung groans. “If you keep bringing it up during sex, I’d think you’d rather be fucking Changbin than me.”

Chan thrusts into Jisung to shut him up, the younger squirming from the overstimulation. A couple more and he’s spilling his load into the younger man, and he pulls out with the both of them feeling sated.

Jisung’s still panting as Chan flops onto the bed next to him. “You still haven’t asked him, have you?”

“No,” Chan sighs. 

An exasperated huff from Jisung. “Then what? You want me to ask him for you?”

“Yes?”

“You suck,” Jisung sighs, giving in. He can never say no to Chan. “What if he gets grossed out by it, though? Won’t that ruin what you have with the team?”

“He finds you hot, babe,” Chan assures. “He’s always told me, before we started dating. And I think Changbin’s pretty open with these kinds of things.”

“Fine.”

  
  
  


“My boyfriend wants to watch you fuck me,” Jisung says nonchalantly before the next soccer practice, leaning back against the lockers with a metallic clang.

Changbin stumbles at the proposition, eyes widening dramatically. Shutting his locker quietly, he looks at Jisung, before shifting his gaze to Chan. Earnestly, Chan nods with a sheepish bite of his bottom lip. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Changbin sputters, managing the words after glancing around furtively. 

“Would you want to fuck me?” 

Without hesitation, Changbin murmurs a ‘yes’.

“You’re so hot, Changbin,” Jisung whispers, backing Changbin up into the lockers now, hands roaming over the smooth material of his jersey. “I would love to have your thick cock fill me up.”

“Christ,” Changbin mutters under his breath, eyes darting to meet Chan’s -- checking if he’s allowed to touch Jisung as his hands hover over Jisung’s petite waist -- who just nods as he watches the two men in front of him intently.

“You’re so pretty, Jisungie,” Changbin admires aloud, regaining his footing after the initial shock. His hands rest on Jisung’s hips easily and he squeezes gently. The youngest of the three squeals at Changbin’s touch, the simple squeeze a display of how Changbin could toss him around like a ragdoll. Jisung loves it.

He shudders. “I want you so bad, Binnie,” Jisung moans sultrily with a bite of his bottom lip. He can feel his cock filling in his jeans already. Changbin is one hunk of a man, his arms bulging with muscle, and his solid thigh would be a treat to grind down on. 

“Not yet, Sungie,” Changbin says with a smirk, pushing the younger man away. “Practice starts soon. Good things come to those who wait.”

Jisung huffs in annoyance, turning to Chan. “I want to jump him but he won’t let me!” 

“He’s not wrong, babe,” Chan laughs. “It wouldn’t be good if the others walked in on Changbin railing you.”

“You don’t even want to get me off first?” Jisung whines.

“Patience, baby,” Chan smiles, pressing a kiss to a pouting Jisung’s forehead.

  
  


Jisung jumps Changbin the moment they’re in the back of Chan’s car. He ruts mindlessly against Changbin’s thigh, the elder kissing Jisung’s neck and nibbling marks into it. 

“Slow down babe, save some for the rest of us,” Chan laughs, looking in the rearview mirror as he backs out of the lot, glancing momentarily at the two in the backseat.

Jisung huffs. “You blue-balled me earlier, and I’m only taking what I deserve.” He puts Changbin’s hands on him, urging him to undo his jeans and jerk him off. 

Changbin’s hands are rough on his hard, leaking cock, and Jisung hisses and the contact. Jisung’s moans are swallowed as Changbin presses their lips together, licking easily into Jisung’s mouth. 

“You’re so needy,” Changbin murmurs behind a laugh, feeling Jisung’s perky ass wiggle around in his lap. His hand works in slow, languid strokes on Jisung’s cock, and Jisung just wants him to  _ hurry up. _

Jisung whines as Changbin’s hand moves off of him, instead tightening around his waist to lift him into the other seat. Changbin situates himself in the tight space between the front and back seats, pulling Jisung’s body closer to him. “Let me suck you off. You deserve it.”

“Fuck.” Jisung nods, watching Changbin take his cock in his hand as he brings the head up to his lips, wrapping around it sweetly. His tongue flicks against his length sinfully, teasingly, making Jisung’s toes curl. “How are you this good with your mouth?”

This makes Changbin chuckle, exhaling sharply out of his nose before he sinks down on Jisung’s length languidly, taking his time to take him in fully. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jisung babbles mindlessly, already overwhelmed by the wet heat around his cock, gripping the edge of the seat tightly. “I’m already close.”

“Shouldn’t our practice have given you more than enough time to cool off?” Chan chuckles, but his voice is tinged with lust, absolutely satisfied that his boyfriend is enjoying himself. 

Jisung pants heavily, words lost with the whines erupting from his throat. “I touched myself while I was watching you guys.” Jisung’s voice is shaky. “Thought of Changbin fucking my face while you railed me, hyung.”

Both men groan at the image, Changbin’s causing Jisung to shudder.

“Did you-”

“No! Would never come without permission, hyung,” he says in a timid voice, almost drooling as his mouth hangs open from the pure pleasure wrapped around his cock. 

“Good boy,” Chan assures, looking into Jisung’s half-lidded eyes. “Come for me and Binnie, baby.”

Jisung’s eyes dart to meet Changbin’s sluggishly. Changbin’s mouth rests on the head of his cock, sucking intently as he waits, not making a move to pull off of Jisung. Alright then. 

With a little more nudging of Changbin’s tongue, Jisung comes hard into the elder’s mouth, toes curling as his balls tighten, spilling his load. Changbin swallows it up like a champ, even if his face twitches a little from the bitterness. 

“Fuck,” Jisung says with finality, melting into the plush cushioning of the backseat. 

Changbin maneuvers himself next to Jisung, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he squeezes Jisung’s thigh encouragingly. “Don’t give out on us now, Jisungie. I have to fuck you for Channie later.”

Jisung can feel the post-orgasm exhaustion tugging at his eyelids already but slouches into Changbin’s body, causing Chan to laugh. The apartment blocks they pass by look familiar, he knows they’ll be home soon, but he eagerly rubs Changbin through his shorts sluggishly with a lazy grin. The elder hums appreciatively, a hand making its way into Jisung’s hair to rub at his scalp comfortingly. 

Chan lifts a sleepy Jisung out of the car, the youngest too lazy to walk back as he wraps his legs tightly around Chan’s waist. Changbin manages to fish Chan’s keys out of his back pocket -- not without a cheeky squeeze of Chan’s ass -- and lets them into the apartment. 

Nuzzling into Chan is nice, but Jisung wills himself awake as his boyfriend lets him down onto the bed. Well, he doesn’t have to try too hard, not when two impossibly attractive men are making out in front of him.

He doesn’t have to worry about getting it up again either, as Chan and Changbin seem to fight for dominance even in the kiss, hands feeling each other up, lips smacking and chests heaving as they part, only to dice back in for more.

“Are you fucking Changbin or am I?” He laughs, hand shoved down his pants as he touches himself, feeling like a teenager again -- but so much more surreal, when the men in front of you are tangible. And one of them’s about to fuck him. 

“Just wanted to give my baby a good show,” Chan chuckles, leaning over to kiss Jisung instead. The taste of Changbin lingers on Chan’s tongue, and Jisung can only tell because it doesn’t  _ just _ quite Chan. “Come on, let me prep you.”

“Uh-uh,” Jisung says, despite looking at Chan with endless amounts of fondness in his eyes. “If Changbin’s supposed to fuck me, then  _ he’s _ going to do it. Now go, shoo.” He punctuates the command with the raise of his leg, poised toward the chair at Chan’s desk. Despite the grumble that leaves his mouth as he gets off the bed, adrenaline runs through him at the prospect of what’s to come. 

Changbin now cages him in with a warm smile. “Hey, handsome,” Changbin murmurs, making Jisung giggle as he leans up to press their lips together. 

“Hey yourself.” Jisung’s lips are trapped by Changbin’s once more, more intently this time. If Jisung didn’t know Changbin’s mouth as good, he definitely knows it now. Changbin’s lips are plush but press against his earnestly, and pushes his hand away, taking charge as he rubs Jisung through his pants instead. 

Jisung’s bucking against Changbin’s firm hands by the time they part, and Jisung quietly tells Changbin to find their lube and condoms in the drawer. As Changbin pulls away from him, he finally takes a good look at Chan --  _ oh God,  _ Chan.

The look in his eyes is almost predatory, dark and brooding as he takes in Jisung’s petite form, soon to be under another man. Jisung pulls off his bottoms and tugs away his shirt, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. He takes a good look at Chan now. His cock strains even in the elder’s baggy shorts, and Jisung’s reminded of just how well Chan can fuck him, how he probably will later. 

And yet, Chan looks especially pathetic like this, hand moving to rub himself through his shorts as Changbin returns to him on the bed, cushioning Jisung’s ass with a pillow as he warms the lube up on his fingers. “Can I?” Changbin asks cautiously, fingers poised at the ready, teasing at his rim cheekily. 

Jisung buzzes with excitement, his eyes darting from Changbin’s to Chan’s momentarily, before looking back up at Changbin. “Please.”

Changbin sinks a finger into him slowly, Jisung letting out a squeak at the intrusion. It’s not unwelcome, but it feels different. While Chan’s fingers are slender, long and hit all the right spots while his own are short and only serve to fill him up, Changbin’s are like a miz between the two. They’re long enough and thick enough, making him feel full even as he slowly works his index finger in and out of Jisung. Jisung might be addicted to the feeling of Changbin’s fingers in him already. 

For a moment, Jisung almost forgets Chan’s in the room with them as Changbin fucks three fingers in and out of him. He’s only reminded of a third presence in the room as Chan stands up to push his bottoms off, situating himself in his chair and stroking his cock languidly, watching as his boyfriend gets prepped to be railed by another man, in his own bed. 

A heat flares up in Jisung’s belly. He likes Chan watching him from the corner, getting his hole filled for another man’s pleasure -- wonders if jealousy flares in Chan’s chest as Changbin rolls a condom onto his cock, lining himself up with Jisung’s hole. He wonders if Chan gets off to this, Jisung’s squeal as Changbin sinks into him finally, Changbin’s thick cock positively filling him up. His chest heaves, gripping Changbin’s arms tight as Changbin bottoms out. “You okay?” 

Fuck. “Yeah. You can move.”

Jisung jerks as Changbin’s cock brushes against his prostate, hips rolling into him with a careless precision. “So fucking good,” Jisung says breathlessly, hand weakly moving to touch himself through it. Changbin grips his hips firmly, fucking into Jisung earnestly. Jisung begins to relax into the mattress, letting Changbin use him until he hears a squeak from the corner of the room. His eyes dart over just in time to see Chan coming, white streaks spurting from his cock profusely, member pulsing in his hand. His cheeks are a rosy red, eyes wide -- clearly taken aback from how fast he’d came. His come sits in a sad little pool by Chan’s feet, and Jisung giggles.

“Keep touching yourself, hyungie. I want you to fuck me too,” Jisung says. And big scary Chan, always on top, leader of the pack; glances down at his cock shyly, hesitating momentarily before stroking his softening cock again with a wince.

“Never seen Channie like that before, have you?” Jisung smiles, bringing Changbin’s attention back to him, his hips starting up once more. He shakes his head, stunned from the display. Chan whimpers like a kicked puppy in his chair, the hand rough on his cock, and Jisung only grins wickedly. “Now fuck me proper, Changbin.”

Jisung feels Changbin’s cock twitch inside of him and the command. He pistons his hips faster, more hurriedly, in a sudden, deep-seated desire to pleasure the man he’s ploughing and in a frenzied bid to get himself off. 

“Oh, I’m- I’m-” Changbin grunts, hips canting more irregularly now. 

“Come, then,” Jisung says nonchalantly, pride swelling in his chest as Changbin thrusts into him once, twice, thrice more, before his hips still flush against the swell of his ass.

Changbin catches himself before he falls on top of Jisung, catching his breath. He smiles cheekily at the man under him. He pulls out gingerly without saying much else, tossing the condom into the bin. “So… I’ll see myself out… I’ll see you guys in school,” Changbin says awkwardly, eyes glued to the floor as he goes to pick up his clothes off the floor, discarded haphazardly earlier.

“What? Stay, Binnie. Don’t you wanna see me come?” Jisung says suggestively with an outstretched arm, holding onto Changbin’s wrist. “Come on.” He pats at the spot on the bed next to him, and Changbin shuffles over. 

“Channie,” Jisung calls sweetly, beckoning him over. “Wanna fuck my face?”

The eldest practically shudders, cock still in his hand. The head is ruddy and Chan bites his lip as he thumbs over the head to swipe away a bead of precome that forms. “Can I?”

“Wouldn’t have offered otherwise, Channie. Kiss me first, will you?” 

Jisung sits up to let Chan kiss him, and he’s missed the feeling of Chan’s lips on him already, slightly chapped but intense as he kisses him with purpose. “I love you Channie,” Jisung sighs against his boyfriend’s lips. “Come on, take a seat.”

He makes room for Chan, getting on his knees between Chan’s spread legs. Jisung gets his hand on Chan’s throbbing cock, his boyfriend sighing with the relief. Finally.

“Did you like watching Changbin fuck me, babe?” Jisung asks casually, stroking Chan’s cock languidly. “Such a good puppy, didn’t come without permission.”

Chan’s knees buckle at the petname. “Yes, thank you,” The elder’s voice quivers as Jisung touches him, bubbling with excitement as he guides Chan’s cock into his mouth. 

He full-on whimpers when his cock is finally enveloped in the wet heat of Jisung’s mouth, one of the youngest’s hands on his hips to hold him steady as he sucks him off. Steadily, he bobs his head back and forth, till Chan begins to buck into Jisung’s mouth instinctively. Jisung relinquishes his control like that, hand moving to play with his cock lazily as Chan uses his mouth. 

A hand roams his bare skin now, inching toward his cock and wrapping around Jisung’s smaller hand. “Let me,” Changbin’s low voice rasps, and Jisung lets go of his cock, letting the elder jerk him off. 

“Oh my God, I- I’m gonna-” Chan warns in a shaky voice, hips canting incessantly, irregularly. He looks to Jisung, who approves with a slight nod. Not wasting another second, Chan comes down Jisung’s throat with a high-pitched whine, still fucking the youngest’s mouth. The taste of Chan’s come barely hits his tongue, but Jisung appreciates the slight sweetness anyways. 

Jisung pulls Chan’s hips flush to his mouth, liking the heft of Chan’s cock on his tongue too much for it to end so quickly. He always loves having his cock in his mouth. 

Changbin’s unceasing pace has Jisung coming soon after, white streaks painting his stomach and dirtying Changbin’s fist. Jisung lets Chan out of his grip now, letting the man recover, and sees as Changbin sucks his release off his own hand. 

“You like it?” Jisung says in a rasp, Chan having done a number on his throat. 

Changbin removes his index finger from his mouth, having sucked it clean of Jisung’s come. He smiles cheekily. “Yeah, a little too much, I’m realising.”

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jisung asks softly, taking Chan into his arms. The eldest snuggles into him, desperate for affection after today’s events. “Wasn’t too much for you?”

“Liked it a lot,” is all Chan says, cheek smushed against Jisung’s chest. 

“We can do it again soon, if you’d like,” Jisung assures, pressing a kiss to the top of Chan’s head.

“Yes,” They both say, a ‘please’ tacked on the end of Chan’s response. 

It’s a little weird, that Chan gets off on watching him get fucked by Changbin. But he’s really not complaining.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
